


The Summoner

by mamestuck, warships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Horror, Depression, HSWC 2k14, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamestuck/pseuds/mamestuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summoning/spell gone wrong. When trying to contact his dead mother Rufioh accidentally makes contact with something much more sinister.</p><p>Now with art by Mamestuck!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summoner

He shakes as he lights the final candle around the circle. According to the book that guy had given him, all he had to do now was say some words. He still wasn't sure if this would work or if that freak with the tangled hair and polka-dot pants had been the real deal- a summoner. He was too desperate now to care. He couldn't carry on like this, with his little brother looking at him like he was supposed to fix everything when he was so scared inside, so damn scared and insecure, that he could barely get out of bed most mornings. What else was he supposed to do? The one person who could have told him... wasn't here anymore. 

He scoots forward on his hands and knees to grab the photo inside his grotesque design. His mother, smiling and dressed up like Tinkerbell on Halloween two years ago. Tavros was hugging her side even as he tried to look brave in his Peter Pan costume. Rufioh had been, well, Rufio. Tears sprang to his eyes and he didn't hold them back now, putting the polaroid down in front of him. 

Rufioh picked up the book and read the chant one more time, just to be sure. He wouldn't have the strength to try this again, even if he wanted to. He swallowed dryly and hoped against hope that if this wasn't a sham, his mother could forgive him for what he'd done to get this far. 

He said the words as best he could but they still sounded garbled to him since they appeared to be in some backwards tongue. Then he knocked the jar of blood he had waiting over, splashing it over the chalk markings. He'd done it. Everything, just the way the book said. Rufioh held his breath.

Nothing happened.

He let it out all at once, screaming at the top of his lungs in anguish and collapsing forward over the happy family photo. Nothing. The clown was a scam artist. He had... oh god... he'd... for nothing. Not even a glimpse of her face. He was so afraid he'd forget her face. Tears streamed down his cheeks, hitting the chalk line...

Rufioh didn't see the fresh blood shudder as if it were alive. He didn't know that his fingers- grasping futile against the floorboards- had broken the circle. He'd never considered that there had to be ways to end a summoning, in case he didn't like what he found on the other side... or that the book he'd been given suspiciously lacked any mention of it. 

He did feel the hand on his neck, solid and comforting. He let out a ragged sob and pressed his forehead to the floor. “Mom- mom- I'm so sorry... I-”

The voice that answered was not his mother. It was a growled whisper, hissed into his very mind instead of his ears. _**MOMMY DIDN'T COME HOME, DID SHE, SUMMONER?**_ There was the prick of claws, just along his hair line. 

He looked up, slowly, terrified of what he'd brought into this world. The creature he saw was horrific, half a torso constructed from the blood he'd spilled. Bone showed through his half-made skin and muscle from his neck down but his face, his face was complete. The creature had horns arching up through a tangle of dark, curled hair and he knew instantly. He'd summoned a demon. White, empty eyes stared straight through him but what frighted him the most was it's mouth. It was sewn shut, though it's lips were pulled apart just enough for him to glimpse the shape of razor sharp teeth. 

Rufioh recoiled, only to be caught by the hand wrapped around his neck and dragged forward instead. “Wh-what have I _done_ -” he struggled, palms hitting the floor roughly as he's yanked ever closer.

 _ **SOMETHING MIRACULOUS, MOTHERFUCKER.**_ He watched helplessly as the demon formed, pulling it's first leg up out of nothing. _**HM, YOU DESERVE A REWARD.**_

“I...” his eyes drifted down. The blood was disappearing as more and more of it became flesh and bone. His eyes flitted only once to the glowing light coming from the bathroom door. He didn't want to remember- he didn't want to feel- he knew but to _know_ was unbearable. “... I want to die.”

The demon laughed, or he heard it chuckle in his mind and it's twisted mouth turned into something like an amused smile. _**THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF A REWARD.**_ It drew close, shuffling on newly made knees until they were face to face. It's expression changed suddenly, mouth dropping to a hard angry line. _**DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND.**_

“Please... I- _my little brother_...” He choked on his own words, covering his mouth as if he could take them back. He wished he could take it all back.

The demon stared at him for a moment, silent and still. Their noses brushed and stitched lips met his. Rufioh didn't fight it. His stomach churned at the feeling of the thread stretching when the demon opened his mouth, tongue barely working it's way between the strings to pry Rufioh's own lips apart. He let it happen, praying to any God who probably had long turned his back on this scene that the demon wouldn't take his tongue. He breathed in the demon's first breaths. Then it was over. 

The demon pulled away and stood up, it's body fully formed. _**MY NAME IS KURLOZ.**_ It whispered, more gentle than anything. _**DON'T FORGET TO GIVE YOUR BROTHER MY REGARDS.**_

Rufioh's eyes widened and he bolted for the open bathroom door.

(click to see full)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/74ENJYi.jpg)


End file.
